Impossible
by Ulura
Summary: "Explain it Gaius, how could Merlin be in these painting from years ago but still be exactly the same age as he is now?" "You see Sire, truth is, Merlin isn't the simple servant you think he is and he's been around much longer than you think." When Arthur uncovers Merlin's secret he learns that he was not the only prince the warlock was friends with. AU. No slash.


**This is an AU in which Ygraine didn't die straight away after having Arthur, instead she grew weaker as he grew stronger and died when he was very young. Otherwise everything happened as it did in the show.**

* * *

Camelot's vaults were home to a number of great treasures, gold, jewels, artifacts from days gone by and the like. However what many people did not realize was that it was also home to several dozens pieces of art. You see it was customary that the castle have art work of it's monarch, royal family and even their advisors. As history went by, the paintings were taken down and updated.

At the moment the only painting still adorning the walls was of Arthur and Gwen a few days after their coronation. It had replaced the painting of Arthur, his father and Gaius, to be honest the king was glad. Seeing his father staring back at him made his heart ache slightly. It had been several months since Uther's death but the wound was still raw.

It was because of the replacement that the discovery even took place.

As punishment for getting himself completely drunk before training one morning, Gwaine was responsible for overseeing the works passage down to the vaults with the others. At first the man had grumbled about the job and the fact that overseeing it was hardly necessary. He was missing the first half of a Round Table meeting for it as well.

Merlin had been halfway through filling Sir Leon's water goblet when Gwaine burst through the doors of the hall, silencing everybody and causing Merlin to drop his jug.

"You guys have got to see this." He grinned.

"Gwaine we do not have time to gawk at some particularly large gem stone right now." Arthur dismissed but Gwaine shook his head.

"No, no. What I've found is even better!" Gwaine argued, "Arthur you have to see it!"

Rolling his eyes the king stood and headed toward the door and gleeful Gwaine. The other members of the round table followed along with Merlin. They made their way down the stairs to the vaults but instead of heading the the bottom where the treasures were kept Gwaine veered off to the room where they stored the old paintings.

It was musty and dark but Gwaine soon had all the old torches burning. Arthur wasn't sure how, they looked as if they had been there for decades.

"Alright Gwaine what's this amazing thing you've found?" Leon asked smiling.

"Well alright, see how these painting are stacked?" Gwaine indicated to the old portraits.

They were leaning against the walls in neat little rows without frames but otherwise undamaged. They all nodded, Arthur noticed Merlin fidgeting nervously though he didn't dwell on it. He'd ask later.

"Well, we all know that this is the picture we just took down," Gwaine continued, "And this is the painting that came before it."

The painting showed Uther sitting on his throne with a young Arthur at his side. The prince must of been about nine years old at the time. Arthur barely remembered that one and had no recollection of the one that came before, he'd never been much into art.

"Did you seriously bring us down here to play art appreciation?" Elyan sighed.

"No, here is where it get's good!" Gwaine grinned grabbing the painting that came before the one of Uther and Arthur, "Because look at this!"

At first the Painting didn't seem so remarkable, it showed a younger Uther standing with his hands on Ygraine's shoulder as she sat on a small couch. But then all eyes fell to the other two people in the work of art, Arthur felt his jaw drop.

There he could see himself, he could not of been more than three years old, standing just off to the side of his mother. Somebody was holding his hand.

That somebody was tall, pale and had a familar mop of black hair. He was dressed in clothes far finer than that of a servant, but it was unmistakably Merlin. He didn't look a day younger than he did now.

"And that's not even the best part!" Gwaine continued pulling out yet another painting.

There was Uther as crown prince, standing with his father the king and once again Merlin stood slightly off to the side.

"I've got to say mate," Gwaine grinned, "You've aged well."

"I...I uh." Merlin stammered.

"How do you explain this?" Arthur asked feeling his blood boil, "The only way somebody stays that young is with, magic."

"Arthur he just looks like me." Merlin took a nervous step back, "You know I only came to Camelot a few years ago. Don't you think Uther would of at least recognized me if I was an advisor?"

"That's a good point." Percival nodded.

"There is no way that's anybody else but Merlin." Gwaine argued, "I mean, look at the two! A perfect match!"

"No, no it's not." Merlin was positively trembling now and obviously lying.

"Are you using magic?" Arthur asked seriously, his blood felt as if it were on fire now.

How could Merlin of kept something like this from him? He had considered him a friend! His closest friend and confident! Not that he would ever say that to his face but he knew that the servant knew.

"I...I."

"I don't hear denial." Leon growled.

"Hey, guys I didn't mean for you to get angry with him." Gwaine turned serious, actually looking quite ashen that his act had triggered this discovery.

"I thought, I thought you all knew." The knight continued.

"What?" Arthur roared, "You knew Merlin had magic and you didn't say anything?!"

"You guys are such close mates, I thought you knew." Gwaine actually seemed to shrink, "I didn't realize! I swear I thought it was some sort of unspoken secret."

"So it is true." Arthur turned to Merlin, his anger had dissipated somewhat, leaving him feeling betrayed.

Merlin looked to the floor.

"You're just like the others." Arthur growled, "Like Morgana, like Agravaine. I was blind to your treachery. What do you want from me?"

"I just want to help, if you let me explain-"

"No!"

Merlin flinched, if Arthur didn't know any better he'd of said the servant looked, heartbroken. But he knew now that Merlin was a spectacular actor and decided not to fall for it. Slowly the man raised his wrists, compliant, ready for manacles.

Arthur didn't hesitate to slap them on.

-oOo-

"GAIUS!"

The Knights of the Round Table followed the king as he roared for the physician. They had just dumped Merlin in the dungeons, Gwaine had apologized and tried to convince the others but Merlin just shook his head sadly.

"Leave it, Gwaine." is all he had said.

"Gaius!" Arthur bellowed again.

"Sire, is something the matter?" Gaius asked, appearing from around the corner.

"You've lived in Camelot you're whole life, why have you been lying to me?" Arthur demanded.

Gaius blinked.

Arthur quickly relayed the information that had come to light, as the story continued the blood drained from the physicians face.

"Explain it Gaius, how could Merlin be in these painting from years ago but still be exactly the same age as he is now?"

"You see Sire, truth is, Merlin isn't the simple servant you think he is and he's been around much longer than you think."

"Tell us." Gwaine demanded.

"Wait, wait wait." Arthur threw up his hands in defeat, "Are you all seriously just accepting this whole, Merlin has been hiding magic from us for years?"

"Well it's the truth we can't just ignore the evidence of our own eyes." Leon spoke up, "Now we must just find out what it is Merlin wants from us."

"It's Merlin!" Gwaine argued, "He doesn't want anything, he's our friend."

"Evidently not." Arthur replied coldly. He meant to say the words with malice, hate, but they just came out as a broken whisper.

_Perhaps I'm not supposed to have friends or confidents_, Arthur though darkly, _everybody ends up betraying me. Morgana, Gwen, Agravaine and now even Merlin. _

"Merlin want's nothing more than a peaceful age for Camelot." Gaius defended, "He is a good person."

"He has magic!" Arthur spat.

"Is it impossible for him to be both magical and good?" Gaius challenged.

"Yes."

"You forget I once practiced magic Sire," Gaius replied quietly, "Yet I serve and heal."

"That's...different." Arthur argued.

"How?" Gwaine asked, "Merlin's always been loyal to you, you find you he's got magic and suddenly that's all a lie?"

Arthur didn't give an answer.

"Please, Gaius will you just explain why Merlin was in those paintings?" Elyan asked.

"Well, I have a better way of showing you, if you wish." Gaius offered, leading them back to his chambers.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"There is a spell," Gaius began, Arthur flinched at the word, "It can be used to view the past."

"Do it!" Gwaine insisted, "This will be so cool!"

The other knights seemed apprehensive as Gaius prepared the spell, chanting over a large flat dish of water.

"Mehealiĕ ìchirä Septuĥe ĝuikikhaŉ." Gaius finished, throwing a pinch of green powder into the water, making it spark and form thick clouds. The cloud seemed to be alive, Arthur watched amazed as it formed a thick snake shape and shifted, eventually curling into a spiral that took up half the walls. Then, in the middle of the smoke began to clear, forming a kind of window and there in the window was a prince. But it wasn't Arthur. This prince was younger than he, with thick brown hair and a dark eyes.

It was his father.

-oOo-

_It was the day after Prince Uther's nineteenth birthday, the celebrations had ended and now the prince was bored. Sighing he leaned against the stone banister on the balcony and looked down into the castle courtyard. Just off in the distance he could see a carriage drawn by two white horses making it's way toward the city. _

_That was odd, perhaps one of the nobles was late and wished to wish him a happy birthday?_

_"Sire, you're father wishes to see you." A servant called, "Down in the courtyard."_

_Uther nodded to show he'd heard and walked off. _

_His father, Midas, would be stepping down from the throne in less than a decade due to his age. Uther was looking forward to being king, but he had a long way to go. He wasn't even of age yet._

_"You wanted to see me father?" Uther asked as he made his way down the stairs, Midas nodded._

_"We have a visitor." Midas nodded as the carriage entered the courtyard, "He'll be living here from now on, mind your manners."_

_Uther huffed; his father had a terrible habit of not informing him of things until the very last seconds. A new resident at the castle would have taken months to negotiate; his father couldn't have mentioned it earlier?_

_The carriage was simple, as were the reigns and bridals on the horses, so different to the bejewelled ones Uther had seen on those belonging to other royal families and nobles. _

_"Druids?" He raised an eyebrow, Midas nodded._

_"From one of the most highly regarded noble families in Mercia." Midas whispered, "Lord Balinor is considered a great friend of Camelot's so behave!"_

_Honestly, he was not a child._

_The carriage stopped and out came a tall man with long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wore the crest of a Dragonlord, Uther had to admit he was impressed. A druid lord and a dragon master? Lord Balinor was a formidable man indeed. _

_At first Uther believed this Balinor was the castles new resident, so he was surprised to see another figure exit the carriage. _

_It was a boy around his own age, with dark black hair and a pale complexion. _

_"Balinor!" Midas grinned giving the man a firm hand shake, "And this must be you're son."_

_"Merlin, my lord." Merlin bowed before taking the man's hand as his father had._

_"Merlin, what an odd name." Midas mused, "Allow me to formally introduce my son, Uther. I hope you two can become friends while you stay here."_

_Wait, this boy was staying here? Not Balinor?_

_"Nice to meet you Uther." Merlin held out his hand, Uther took it._

_"Feelings mutual." He replied._

-oOo-

_"You're castle is beautiful." Merlin complimented as Uther finished showing him around the grounds._

_"Thank you." Uther replied, as it was the proper response._

_"Is that an apple tree?" Merlin asked, pointing to the tree in the middle fo the courtyard garden. Uther nodded._

_"Want an apple then?" Merlin offered._

_"There are none." Uther rolled his eyes._

_"That's no problem." Merlin replied with a smile holding a palm under a branch, "Güōth."_

_An apple grew from the branch before Uther's eyes and dropped lightly into the other man's hand, he turned and offered it to the prince who took it._

_"I should of know, you Dragonlord's always have magic." He chuckled taking a bite into the fruit. _

_"Not only that." Merlin smiled, repeating the spell on the branch but this time instead of an apple, it grew a pear._

_"That's impossible." Uther breathed, "Even magic can't break the rules of nature!"_

_"Well I can." Merlin grinned taking a bite of the fruit._

_"How?" Asked Uther with enthusiasm._

_"I didn't just learn magic, I was born with it." Merlin told him._

_"Impossible again." Uther argued._

_"Well, perhaps I am an impossible person." Merlin counted, Uther laughed._

_"Perhaps."_

-oOo-

_Merlin seemed to fall into place perfectly within the castle, before he knew it, Uther had become best friends with the man. _

_"What do you mean you can't use a sword?" Uther exclaimed with a teasing face._

_"I just can't, I'm hopeless." Merlin sighed._

_The two were on the training field, Merlin leaning up against the post. He always came to training with Uther, but he rarely participated. _

_"Well what if you're ambushed?" Uther asked, Merlin's reply was to knock Uther over with a flick of his fingers and a short burst of gold in his eyes._

_"Very funny." Uther growled. _

_"I thought so." Merlin replied cheekily. _

_Uther knocked him over the head. _

-oOo-

_"Why did you come to live here?" Uther asked one day when he and Merlin were off hunting._

_"I think it's our fathers wish that I become your advisor one day, or your Court Sorcerer, or both." Merlin mused. _

_"Makes sense, you're the most powerful magician I've ever met." Uther replied, "You'd make a good court sorcerer."_

_Merlin nodded when suddenly his eyes lit up._

_"Would you like to meet a dragon?" he asked suddenly, Uther couldn't hide his excitement._

_He knew Merlin's family consisted of Dragonlords but he'd never really asked if Merlin actually had a dragon himself._

_"You could call one?" Uther breathed._

_"Oh yes." Merlin nodded, "Come on!"_

_The two men rushed through the trees until they reached a large open plain, Merlin nodded approvingly, lifted up his head and positively roared. It was unnerving, to hear a sound so animal coming from the mouth of a man, like hearing a sheep roar like a lion. _

_After a few moments the strange words ended and Merlin brushed his hands together and they waited._

_"How long is this going to take?" Uther moaned after a few minutes, Merlin shushed him and pointed to a shape on the horizon. _

_The shape got bigger and bigger until eventually a colossal golden dragon landed in the field at Merlin's feet. It wasn't bright gold, like the crowns in his vault, it was a dulled gold, but still beautiful. _

_"Uther Pendragon, meet my good friend, Kilghrrah." Merlin spoke proudly, motioning to the dragon._

_"Pleased to meet you." The dragon spoke._

_"And I you." Uther breathed, he'd never seen a dragon before._

_"So you are Uther Pendragon..." the dragon mused, "What a shame."_

_Uther felt insulted._

_"What?" He scoffed._

_"You seem a nice fellow is all." The dragon sighed, "Such a shame you are not the right half of the coin."_

_"What?" Uther scrunched up his nose in confusion, what is all this about coins?_

_"Don't mind him." Merlin sighed, "He always talks this way. I don't understand what he says half the time."_

_"That's good, because I can;t understand you half the time either." Uther jibbed, elbowing Merlin lightly._

_Grinning, Merlin quickly swiped the princes thin coronet from his head and placed it on his own._

_"Hey! That's a crime!" Uther exclaimed but he was grinning as he made a grab for the crown. Merlin dodged. _

_"Come and get it then." he dared making a run for it._

_"Get back here!" Uther yelled, running after the laughing warlock, trying to stop himself from laughing as well._

_The two ran around the dragon twice before Uther caught up, tackling Merlin to the ground with a heavy thump. However by this time the actual chase had turned into a game and neither cared about the crown anymore. Both flopped down on their backs, laughing, the dragon snorted._

_"I shall never understand your kind, young warlock." He sighed before taking to the sky._

_Finally the laughter ended and the warlock and prince made themselves comfortable and stared at the sky. _

_"You know, I think I'd like you to be my advisor." Uther sighed after a few minutes._

_"With me you might actually be a half decent king." Merlin replied, Uther whacked him._

_"You're violent." Merlin grumbled with a smile._

_"You're impossible."_

_"Touché."_

_That set them off giggling again. _

_"You know," Uther started, "I never really had a friend before, I mean, I have subjects and other nobles but none of them are really my friend."_

_"Me neither." Merlin replied seriously, "Since I was born this way, I spent most of my life locked up in the castle in Mercia, being educated. I never got to do anything but study."_

_They stayed quiet after that, just looking at the sky and enjoying one another company._

-oOo-

_When Uther was crowned king his first act was to make Merlin his official advisor and Court Sorcerer. His second act was to make the Court Sorcerer's official hat a large purple pointy witches hat, much to Merlin's chagrin._

_"This is completely unfair." He grumbled hiding behind the large brim of the hat._

_"One week." Uther grinned. _

_"You are a cruel man."_

_"And you are impossible."_

-oOo-

_Hunting was one of Uther's favourite pass times, Merlin not so much. But he went along anyway to make his king happy, not that they got the chance often now that Uther was the king. _

_They had been hunting a roe buck for half the day now and Uther had finally cornered it by a stream, all he needed to was pull the trigger on the crossbow when Merlin scared it out from behind the rock. _

_The warlock was only a few metres away from his king but it was far enough, a deep rumbling sound distracted him and then he saw it. The mountain lion crouched, hunting, but not the deer, it was getting ready to pounce on the king._

_"Uther!"_

_Uther turned just as the big cat pounced, taking three claws to the forehead with a yell._

_"Astrïcé!" Merlin roared, knocking the cat off and into a tree, finishing it off with a burst of fire, "Forbænân!"_

_"Uther!" Merlin exclaimed quickly dropping to his knees at the kings side and helping him into the sitting position, "Are you alright?"_

_Uther groaned pressing a hand to the slashes on his forehead which were bleeding heavily._

_"Here let me." Merlin offered removing the kings gloved hand and placing his own, "Yahelliè."_

_The bleeding slowed to a sluggish stream and the cuts closed mostly, reducing them to shallow wounds._

_"That's the best I can do I'm sorry, you'll be fine but it will scar."_

_"Stop acting like a girl." Uther grumbled with a teasing smile, "I'm fine. Besides Women love a battle wound."_

_"You're such an prat." Merlin sighed, helping him up._

_"And you're impossible."_

-oOo-

_"I can't believe you're married." Merlin mused as he looked out over the balcony._

_"She's perfect." Uther sighed._

_"Oh god what happened to you?" Merlin teased, "Look at you, you've gone soft."_

_"Have not." Uther scoffed._

_"Just wait, I give you a year before tiny little Uther's are running around." Merlin laughed, the king paled slightly._

_"Oh relax Uther," Merlin clamped him on the shoulder, "I've know you almost a decade, you'll be a good father."_

_"Yes, half a decade." Uther mused, "Merlin, why don't you age?"_

_Merlin froze, then turned to look at the king. It was true, Uther's hair had thinned slightly, his features had become slightly rougher but Merlin's skin was still smooth with youth. He looked not a day older than when they met. _

_"I...I'm not sure."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Yes." _

_There was no malice to the words, just tiredness. _

_"How old are you?" Uther asked after a while._

_"Twenty four." Merlin replied truthfully, "But I haven't aged since I was eighteen."_

_"Why?" Uther asked again._

_Merlin sighed._

_"I'm part of this destiny." He said quietly, "Something the druids have spoken of for a long time, I'm half of a great prophecy."_

_"What's kind of destiny?" Uther asked._

_"I'm half of it, one half of a coin as Kilgharrah put it." Merlin started, "The other half of the coin, I haven't found them yet so I need to wait."_

_"And you just stay young until you do?" Uther questioned, Merlin nodded._

_"I can still be injured or killed, I still get sick. I just don't age. Once I find the other half of the coin, I'll start to age again." Merlin admitted._

_"This prophecy, the other half of the coin is a king, isn't he." Uther guessed, "That's why your father sent you here, he thought maybe it was me. But it's not."_

_"No, it isn't." Merlin admitted, "I realised that a long time ago. But you're still my friend, always will be."_

_"I have to say, I don't like the fact that I'm going to keep growing old while you're stuck like that." _

_"Who knows, maybe one of your decedents is this 'Once and Future King'. When he turns eighteen, I'll age again." Merlin mused, "Either way, I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Good." Uther nodded, "You're not going to tell me this prophesy are you?"_

_Merlin shook his head, "It's not for you to know, you wouldn't understand anyway."_

_"You're right." Uther shrugged._

-oOo-

_"Gaius, it's been three years." Merlin sighed, "Why hasn't Ygraine had an heir yet." _

_The physician sighed._

_"it seems she is unable to conceive." Gaius replied sadly, "I've done everything in my power to help."_

_"So have I but that doesn't change anything, Uther needs an heir. He's getting desperate." Merlin ran a hand through his hair, "You know he's always wanted a son."_

_"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." Gaius sighed, so did Merlin._

_"Maybe Nimueh?" Merlin suggested, "She has wonderful magic, not as powerful as me but her knowledge is more...extensive."_

_"You know Nimueh has been dabbling in things she shouldn't." Gaius scolded, "You give her this job she will do something unholy."_

_Merlin made a face._

-oOo-

_"You think Nimueh could help us?" Ygraine asked, Merlin nodded._

_"You're more powerful than her." Uther spoke up, "Can't you do anything?"_

_"You know I've tried Uther, for years." Merlin argued, "Nimueh mentioned to me the other day that she had something that could work."_

_"Then let's do it!" Uther demanded._

-oOo-

_For nine months Ygraine and Uther were on cloud nine. Merlin was so happy for them, Ygraine was expecting and one night she went into labour. Gaius helped her through while Merlin waited in the hall with Uther who was slowly wearing a groove into the stone flooring with his pacing._

_"Uther relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Merlin tried, the king kept pacing. _

_Finally the door cracked open and Uther practically flew into the room, Merlin chuckled and waited outside. Gaius exited and smiled._

_"A boy." He informed the warlock who beamed._

_After a few minutes Uther came to the door and motioned for Merlin to come inside. The baby was wrapped in a white blanket but Merlin could see a messy mop of blonde hair._

_"He's beautiful." Ygraine cooed as she held him, the baby gurgled, blinking his blue eyes at the dark haired new comer._

_"What did you name him?" Merlin asked, allowing the baby to grip his finger in his own tiny ones. _

_"We haven't yet." Uther admitted, "Can't decide."_

_"I wanted to name him Uther after his father but he won't have it." Ygraine chuckled weakly, handing the bundle that was the child to Merlin to hold, "Doesn't want his son sharing his name."_

_"He deserves something original." Uther explained, "So he can make his own impression."_

_"Well, why don't you use part of your name?" Merlin suggested, Ygraine and Uther nodded._

_"Any ideas?" Ygraine asked._

_"What about, Arthur?" Merlin suggested, "That's a warriors name."_

_The baby gurgled again, playing with the buckle on Merlin's cuff._

_"Arthur." Uther smiled, "That'll do."_

_Merlin gently handed Arthur to his father. _

-oOo-

_"Uther, nowhere in my job description are the words 'baby sitter'!" Merlin yelled trying to separate Arthur's teeth from his cape as gently as possible while Uther laughed. _

_Arthur grew by the day and the first year of his life passed quickly, but as Arthur grew stronger, Ygraine grew weaker. She'd never recovered from the birth and now spent many days in bed resting. No matter what spell Merlin wove or what medicine Gaius used she wouldn't get any better._

_"Fa!" Arthur cried reaching his small arms toward Uther._

_"Not now Arthur." Uther sighed, "I've got paper work to do."_

_"Come on Uther." Merlin teased, "Play with your son."_

_"I'm too busy Merlin."_

_"Come on Arthur." Merlin grinned lifting the boy up and resting him on his hip, "I'll play with you, what do you say we go see your mother? eh?"_

_"Ma! Merrrrr." Arthur gurgled, he'd only started 'talking' about a month ago and really all he ever said was 'fa' or 'ma' which translated to mother and father as far as they could tell._

_"Come on Arthur, you say 'Merlin'?" Merlin tried, Arthur just played with the ties on Merlin's cape._

_"Come on it's not that hard, Mer-lin" Merlin sounded out slowly._

_Uther chuckled._

_"Merrrrr." Arthur gurgled._

_"That's it." Merlin grinned._

_"Merrrrlin." Arthur grinned, rolling the r sound for much longer than he needed._

_"That's a boy." Merlin chuckled, "See Uther, he just needs a little push in the right direc-OW!"_

_The warlock was cut off when the young prince grabbed a handful of his dark hair._

_"Arthur let go!" Merlin exclaimed trying to pull the child off him._

_Uther roared with laughter._

_"I don't suppose you could help?" Merlin asked._

_"No I think I'll just enjoy the show." _

_"Uther so help me, I will turn your son into a frog!"_

_"No you wont."_

_"You are such a prat!"_

_"And you are impossible!"_

-oOo-

_It was Arthur's third birthday, it was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Ygraine was not supposed to die. Uther was heartbroken, he'd not come out of their room all day, leaving Merlin with a very confused and sad Arthur._

_"Merlin? Where's ma?" the prince asked._

_"That's something for your dad to talk to you about." Merlin hushed as the boy clung to his leg._

_Nimueh made her way through the halls and into Ygraine's room, a few minutes later the yelling began. Though Merlin couldn't make out the exact words through the thick wooden door, he could tell it was Uther who was yelling. _

_"Fa's angry." Arthur murmured, Merlin nodded._

_"Maybe we should go wait elsewhere." Merlin muttered._

_"Is ma coming out soon?" Arthur asked._

_Sighing Merlin picked him up and balanced him on his hip._

"No Arthur, sorry." he sighed, Arthur opened his mouth to ask more questions but before he got the chance the doors burst open and a furious king stormed out.

_"You!" he yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at Merlin, "This, is all your fault!"_

_"What-"_

_"You were the one who lead me to Nimueh, who suggested she weave this magic to help Ygraine conceive why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Tell you what?" Merlin asked bewildered._

_"That to create life you had to sacrifice another!" Uther yelled._

_"Merlin?" Arthur murmured._

_"Uther I didn't know Nimueh was using the magic of life and death." Merlin replied, horrified._

_"So it was magic's fault Ygraine died." Uther yelled._

_"What? Well I guess you could say that but-"_

_"You get out!" Uther yelled, "You and all of your kind!"_

_"Uther I didn't do anything!" Merlin argued._

_"And get away from Arthur!" Uther added grabbing the child from Merlin making him shriek in shock. _

_"Uther, you know I'd never hurt you, or Arthur." Merlin argued, "I've know you for years, you know me!"_

_"I know that you and all of your kind are dangerous." Uther growled, "And I'm not going to rest until magic is dead."_

_Merlin just gaped at his friend, he couldn't be serious. _

_"Uther-"_

_"That's sire to you." Uther growled, "Either renounce your magic or burn it's your choice."_

_"Uther you know I can't just stop my magic, it's who I am." Merlin whispered._

_"Then you will die."_

_Merlin just shook his head in shock, he couldn't be serious._

_"Uther, you're upset."_

_"And you are impossible"_

_The exchange was usually fond, caring but now Uther's voice was hard and cold. He didn't men that Merlin was amazing or extraordinary anymore, he thought he was a monster._

-oOo-

_"You're leaving?" Gaius whispered as Merlin donned his dark hood._

_"I have no choice, I can't just stop my magic Gaius. I didn't just learn it like you did. It's a part of me."_

_"I know." The physician sighed, "I will stay, I'll do my best to help stop what is happening."_

_"Good luck." Merlin held the ageing mans hands, "Look after Arthur for me." _

_"I will."_

_"I'll come back one day Gaius, I swear." Merlin promised, "The prophecy, the one I'm a part of says I must restore magic, I think I understand why now."_

_"Yes, Uther will try and destroy it." Gaius said sadly._

_"Making Arthur my Once and Future King." Merlin sighed, "So I'd better come back and help him, but later."_

_"It's too dangerous now, thepyres are already being lit, several dragons have been killed." Gaius replied, handing Merlin a travel bag, "Go to Ealdor, my sister lives there, Hunith, she will hide you until the time is right."_

_"How will I know?"_

_"You just will."_

-oOo-

The visions ended and the room was silent until Gaius spoke.

"That was when the purge began and Merlin and Uther's friendship was dashed, forever." He explained, "Merlin was forced to flee and trying and save as many lives as he could, unfortunately it was few. Magic users were hunted everywhere across the five kingdoms."

"That was the reason for the purge?" Arthur gaped, "That was the reason? My mother dying because of me?"

"Not because of you Arthur." Gaius breathed, "We've been through this before remember?"

"But this doesn't explain why Uther allowed Merlin back in the city." Leon spoke up, "Merlin's been living here for years before Uther died, he even made Merlin Arthur's servant."

"I can show you that as well." Gaius offered, grabbing another pinch of the green powder.

They all nodded.

-oOo-

_The scene was just before the feast where Merlin saved Arthur's life from the witch Mary. The feast would be that night, the king was alone, he;d dismissed all his servants. He;d seen a familiar face in the crowd today, one he had not laid eyes on in seventeen years. He was expecting him any moment now. Uther was preparing as the sun set when he heard his door open and close. He took a deep breath._

_"I knew you'd be back." He spoke aloud, not turning away from the window he was looking out. He knew Merlin was standing behind him, "The years had been good to you, Merlin."_

_"Not so kind to you sire." Merlin replied in monotone. _

_The king turned to face him. _

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Why are you seeing me?" Merlin countered, "You've slaughtered so many of my kind, why allow me in your chambers? I know you saw me in the crowd at todays execution."_

_"Perhaps, it was curiosity." Uther replied defensively._

_"I think you've missed me." Merlin challenged with a small smile, "I've missed you."_

_"Gaius tells me you saw Arthur, fought with him through the market apparently." Uther continued, ignoring the challenge._

_"Yes, he's grown." Merlin noted. _

_"You could of won that fight without even bating an eye lid." Uther acknowledged._

_"Yes."_

_"But you allowed Arthur to win."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why are you here Merlin?" Uther sighed._

_"I want what you do, a safe haven in the world. A peaceful kingdom, one where magic is free and the people are not rules with an iron fist and fear."_

_"You think you can just change my mind now? After all this time?" _

_"No, but your son needs protecting and I don't care what I have to do in order to do it." Merlin challenged, "All I need to know is if I have to hide in the shadows, or if I can walk freely."_

_"You are a creature of magic, of evil." Uther started, "But you were my friend once, you have one chance here, if I catch you using magic, or doing anything to bring harm to my kingdom or my son. You will be on the pyre."_

-oOo-

_The scene had changed, years had passed, Uther was laying in his bed. He was weak and dying. In a few moments Arthur would bring Dragoon in to try and heal him and then, by accident kill him. The door opened and Merlin walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed where Uther was laying. _

_Sighing he placed a hand over Uther's. Unlike Uther who had aged years, Merlin still looked almost exactly the same as the day they had met. The king opened his eyes._

_"Should of know." He sighed, "How did you manage to get the guards to allow you in here alone?"_

_"You know how." _

_"The pyre, remember? That's what I promised you if I ever got proof of you using you magic in Camelot." Uther wheezed._

_"We were friends once, Uther, remember?" Merlin whispered, "I was your advisor."_

_"That was then, this is now." Uther hissed._

_"You're still my friend you know." Merlin hushed, "You can't rewrite history, no matter how much you wish you could, there will always be a part of history where we were friends, best friends."_

_"That's not who I am anymore."_

_"That's what I am to Arthur now." Merlin told him, "His friend, his confident, he will be a greater king than you."_

_There was no angry or hurt in those words, it was a fact and Uther knew it._

_"You are ageing." Uther whispered after a few moments of silence._

_"Yes." Merlin smiled softly._

_"Arthur, he's your other half of the coin."_

_"Yes."_

_"You'll keep him safe?"_

_"Haven't I always?"_

_"I'm not going to live am I?" Uther sighed closing his eyes._

_"I will try, in disguise to save you." Merlin answered, "But I do not think I can do anything."_

_"That's alright, I think my time ended a long time ago." _

_"I'll miss you, like I've missed the old you all these years."_

_"I am an old man now Merlin, I cannot change who I am now. It's too late."_

_"Then I shall be sure to remember the old you."_

_"Sentimental." Uther scoffed opening his eyes again._

_"Always the pessimist." Merlin shook his head fondly, "You are a strange one, Uther."_

_"And you are impossible."_

-oOo-

Merlin had been his fathers only friend, much the same way he'd been Arthur's. The king wasn't sure he understood this prophecy that had been mentioned, or Merlin's part in all of it. But he knew now Merlin meant him no harm.

"I should of let him explain." Arthur sighed finally.

"Perhaps we should let him out of the cells now?" Gwaine suggested.

They all nodded.

"I'll go." Arthur offered, he had a very large apology to make and he'd prefer it if he was alone to do it.

Slowly he opened the cell door and looked down at Merlin on the floor, instead of ordering him out the king walked into the cell and sat down on the ground cross legged in front of his friend.

"Tell me everything." He invited, Merlin beamed.

They talked of hours, Arthur explaining what he had learnt and Merlin telling him more stories of his father when he was young and precious memories of his mother. Uther and Merlin's friendship had been dealt a wound that never fully healed, but nothing could ever split Arthur from the warlock now.

Finally the moon was high in the sky and the two men got off the cool floor and headed back upstairs to where they knew the others must still be waiting.

"I am sorry, for locking you up that way." Arthur said as they made their way up the stairs.

"That's alright, I knew you'd over react." Merlin teased, "After all, you are a royal prat."

"And you're impossible."

* * *

**This idea came to me and I just had to write it, its a pretty long story for just one chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Please review! **


End file.
